Foot Popping & Fake Kisses
by littlemissrapunzel
Summary: Ally Dawson is nervous because she wants to have the perfect foot poppin' kiss she always dreamed of on her date, but she's never even been kissed. Good thing she has a friend willing to help her practice! One-shot.


Phew! I finally learned how to use this website! I've been reading stories on here for a few months but I finally decided to make an account. Now that I'm here, I'm ready to start writing! xx

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or it's characters.

* * *

It was Friday and it was a fantastic day for Ally Dawson. She was sitting at the piano in her practice room with her best friend and musical partner, Austin Moon. Well, it would be fantastic if she could keep her hands still enough to play the song.

"Ally, why are you shaking? Are you okay?" Austin finally asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm great. Is it hot in here to you?" she asked, wiping at the imaginary sweat on her forehead.

"Um... no. Do you feel sick?" he asked, placing his hand against her forehead to feel her temperature. "You feel fine. What's wrong?" he asked, removing his hand and placing it in his lap.

"It's Dallas," Ally sighed.

"What did he do?" Austin asked, slightly clenching his fists.

"No, no, it's nothing bad, Austin. I just have a date with him tonight."

"Oh. Then why are you shaking?"

"Well... I've never really been on a date before..." she told him, looking down at her lap and pulling on a loose thread at the bottom of her vest.

"So? You'll be fine, Ally." Austin sent her a smile even though she wasn't looking at him.

"But what if he tries to kiss me?" she mumbled, still refusing to make eye contact.

Austin replied with a laugh this time. She finally looked up at him, her cheeks flushed. "I'm nervous, Austin! This isn't funny," she exclaimed, grabbing a piece of her hair and chewing it in embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Ally. Kissing's easy," Austin shrugged.

Ally stared at him in astonishment. "Easy for you to say! There's plenty to be nervous about! What if our noses collide? What if we bump heads? _What if my foot doesn't pop?!_"

Austin raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "...Pop?"

"Yeah. Like in the old movies." Ally stood up and twirled once, putting her hands together happily as she probably pictured an old movie scene in her mind. "When the man and woman would kiss, her would just sort of pop," Ally smiled, lifting her right foot behind her in a pointed fashion.

Austin raised an eyebrow at the smiling girl with her foot in the air. "That's silly, Ally."

Ally sighed and sat back down beside him, facing him. "I love romance. This is important to me. I've been fantasizing this moment ever since I was a little girl... And now that the moment's finally here, I'm freaking out," Ally said, placing a large chunk of her hair in her mouth again.

"Ally, chill. Do you want to practice?"

Ally was taken aback by the question. "Practice?"

"Yeah. Come here," Austin said, standing up and reaching his hand out to her. Ally gave him a quizzical look as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the piano bench. She was extremely startled when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her directly in front of him.

"A-Austin. I don't know about this," Ally told him, looking at him and quickly glancing at the door as if planning her escape.

"Relax, Ally. We're just acting. Just close your eyes and pretend I'm Dallas," Austin told her, chuckling at her nervousness.

"But I want the perfect first kiss with the perfect guy.

Austin playfully scoffed. "I wouldn't call Dallas perfect. Look, I know you want your first kiss to be with him, but I'm just trying to help you. Do you want your first kiss to be awkward or would you rather be prepared?"

Ally thought about it for a moment and looked down at her hands, which were in an awkward position considering his hands were still on her waist. "Prepared, I guess," she mumbled.

"All right. Close your eyes then." Ally sighed and closed her eyes at the command. She couldn't believe she was about to have her first kiss with her best friend. The next thing she knew, her chin was lifted by his hand, which then moved to her neck and stayed there as he placed his lips on hers.

_Wow, he's really good at this whole kissing thing. I wonder how many girls he's kissed?_ Ally thought as she settled her hands on his shoulders. She suddenly felt her foot slowly easing off the ground. _It's happening! It's happening! _

Once Austin finally let go of her, Ally began running in place happily. "It happened! My foot popped!" she exclaimed, forgetting that she just kissed her best friend.

Austin laughed at her giddiness and put his hands in his pockets. "Congratulations, Ally. You're gonna do great tonight."

"Thank you, Austin," Ally said, giving him an appreciative smile.

"You're welcome," Austin replied, rolling his eyes. "Now go get that foot poppin' kiss," he laughed, playfully pushing her towards the door.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight, Dallas," Ally told the tall boy as they were walking to her front door. She could tell that he was nervous by his shaking hands.

"I had a great night too, Ally. It was hilarious when you started eating your spaghetti with your hands," he chuckled, but quickly stopped and looked down, realizing that was a stupid thing to bring up. Ally's face turned a deep shade of red and she looked down at her keys. _I'm so embarrassing_, she thought. _Maybe I won't get a kiss after all._

"I-it was adorable."

Ally quickly looked up and smiled at his comment. She didn't know when either of them got over their nerves, but Dallas took that moment to move closer to her and capture her in a perfect kiss.

* * *

"Hey, Ally! How did your date go last night?" Austin asked as he strolled through the door of the practice room. Ally sighed and turned around on the practice bench so she could face him.

"My foot didn't pop."

"What? Why not?!"

"I don't know! The date was perfect. He was perfect and I couldn't wait to kiss him, but when it finally happened, I thought there would be _sparks_ and _romance_. There was none of that," she rambled, shrugging in confusion.

"But... your foot _popped_with me, right? I don't get it."

"Yeah. It was perfect. It was everything I had always fantasized."

Austin smirked at her comment. She simply rolled her eyes at his sudden cockiness and crossed her arms.

"So... it had foot popping... and sparks... and romance? Isn't that what you said you always fantasized?" he asked, shooting her a smile and flipping his hair.

"_Whaaaaat?_" Ally asked, her voice raising a few octaves. She stood up as she awkwardly laughed. "Sparks and romance? I said sharks and snow pants!"

"There were no sharks or snow pants," he replied, shaking his head in amusement.

"Did I say sharks and snow pants? I meant parks and slow dance! Haha.. ha?"

Austin just rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the waist.

_What the? What is he doing? What is my foot doing? **Oh**._

* * *

Ugh. I feel like this story could have been so much better, but I just wrote it on a whim while watching The Princess Diaries. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

xo


End file.
